A Memorable Haunting
by westwingwolf
Summary: Chloe convinces Lex to visit a haunted house for Halloween.


AN: Written for the NS October Fanfic Challenge "Abandoned"

Title: A Memorable Haunting

When Chloe mentioned she didn't want to do the normal Halloween college party scene, he readily agreed. After all, he had no desire to get into a fight with a drunken frat boy who would inevitably hit on his girlfriend and the hassle of legal issues and bad publicity that would ensue. Instead, Chloe and he could spend a quiet night at home and the only one she would wear a costume for would be him.

Yet he knew a night watching horror movies would never satisfy her, even if he could legitimately say the mansion was haunted. After all, his father loved to pop up at a moment's notice to issue threats, question one's sanity, and basically just annoying the hell out of them. A poltergeist if there ever was one.

So when Chloe mentioned a recently abandoned house in Granville reputed to be haunted, Lex eagerly agreed to join her on the investigation in order to prevent any chance of harm coming to her. When she mentioned that Lois, Clark, and Lana would be joining them, he almost protested the intrusion on their quality time but figured reluctantly agreed when she said how much she missed group investigations now that they were all separated due to college and work. When she invited Lucas along saying the brothers needed to hang out more, he flat out refused to attend if his brother went. The ultimatum backfired because Chloe said Lucas was probably the more likely of the two to be interested in hunting ghosts, and she might have a better time with him as her partner. She knew Lex would be damned if he let his brother have the chance to be alone with her.

Thus the six of them were standing in front of a large Victorian style home. While the paint was not warn and none of the windows were broken or boarded up; the gothic architecture, iron fence, and chill of the late October night provided enough creepy atmosphere. Chloe had given them all a brief run through of the history, including the murder-suicide that had occurred in 1893, to several instances of haunting, and concluded with the last family that moved in two months prior to only stay a few weeks before moving out and leaving most of the furniture behind.

As they entered the house, Lucas whispered to Lex "If a vampire turns me, you're going to be my first meal." Then he purposely turned to look at where Chloe was testing for electromagnetic fluctuations, "well maybe something sweeter…"

"Don't even think of finishing that thought," Lex growled as he shoved Lucas against a wall before walking over to Chloe. Undisturbed, Lucas laughed off his brother's response, enjoying how Lex could be such as easy target when using the appropriate bait.

"Let's split up into teams of two and each take different portions of the house. Lex and I will take the upstairs, Clark and Lana can stay down here, and Lois, are you cool with Lucas and the basement?" Chloe stated as she checked to make sure her video camera was working and checked her extra batteries.

Lucas put his arm around Lois and declared, "Don't worry if anything scary happens, I'll protect you."

Lois shrugged him off as she headed toward the kitchen where the door to the basement was located, "Basement is fine. Luthor junior here is a completely different story."

"Yell if you find anything." Chloe moved started up the steps to the second floor when behind her Lex called out to Lois. "And Lois, if Lucas falls down the steps; don't feel like you have to hurry to call for help." At Chloe's sharp look, he added "She knows I'm kidding…maybe."

Chloe headed straight to the master bedroom where the original crime was committed and continued to investigate. However, Lex wasn't interested in finding ghosts. He had seen enough strange occurrences on a daily basis in Smallville, and had no need to look for ones that couldn't work for the advancement of mankind. He chose to sit on the bed and watch Chloe as she worked. When she moved close enough, he reached around waist and pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Lex, I'm busy."

"I know, I just thought maybe we could create our own paranormal experience." He moved to place kisses along her neck.

"There…" She had to pull herself away to complete her thought. "There is nothing paranormal about you wanting sex."

Lex grinned, "But there could be. I could pretend to be a lonely ghost who has haunted this house for a century when one day you moved in, and it just so happens that you bear a striking resemblance to my lost love. The only time I can make contact or touch," he punctuated his words with a caress of her cheek, "is when I'm in your presence."

He moved forward to kiss her but at the last second, she rolled out from under him and he ended up kissing mattress. He rolled over displeased, but that Chloe was adamant. "Nice try, but we're not having sex here."

He was a grown, strong-minded man. He was a Luthor. He did not and would not pout. He gathered Chloe into his arms, "All I wanted was to make this night memorable for us."

Chloe wasn't able to answer because at that moment a loud, shrieking wail came from downstairs. When they found Clark and Lana at the top of the steps leading to the basement, Chloe asked Lana why she had screamed.

Confused, Lana said, "That wasn't me. It came from the basement."

"Lois, is everything okay down there?" Chloe asked as she started down the steps. They found Lois standing in the middle pointing her flashlight toward and looking annoyed. Lucas was sitting on a table.

"Yeah, Lucas saw a mouse and freaked out," she answered.

Lex laughed and pointed the video camera at Lucas, "Now this is very memorable."


End file.
